Ear gear such as headphones, headsets or ear protection are well known on the market. For instance, one kind of ear gear are typical headphones that comprises two (one left and one right) ear cups in which the sound generating speaker elements are located. Between the ear cups and the users head there are normally ear cushion rings or pads which seals the sound in and makes it comfortable towards the head or ear. The two ear cups are often connected with a headband. The headband or the area where the headband meets the ear cups does often comprise a size adjustment function. The headband also typically comprise a folding mechanism to make the headphone smaller when stored away. To handle different head sizes and individual dimensions, angels and shapes most headsets/headphones have a rotation axis (see FIG. 1A; reference character A). Some headphones also have a rotation axis (see FIG. 1A; reference character B) in order to handle the left and right position of the ear cups (hereinafter called L/R) and individual variations. Urbanears Zinken® is one example of headphones on the market provided with a hinge that facilitates a rotation axis the ear cups for the L/R angles which is relatively large, at least 20-30 degrees on each side. However some headsets/headphones do not have an axis rotation function to handle L/R and individual variations, but a build in fixed angel to handle the L/R angles, generally around 10-30 degrees on each side.
When designing ear gear, such as headsets or headphones, the ergonomics is important, for user comfort, especially for extended period of listening, but also in order to achieve proper sound quality. There is a challenge in designing a headset/headphone with good ergonomics. There are many individual variables, for example head dimensions. Further, there are individual shapes and angles of the ear. At the same time a slim look on the head is often desired from a design perspective.
The same problem regarding improper ergonomics as mentioned above exists with ear protection of the kind comprising two ear cups that are connected with a headband.
In order for the ear gear to stay on the head and to seal the sound with a certain pressure, also called clamp force, against the ear or the head around the ear is required. Leakage may result in less bass and changed acoustic properties. A proper seal can be achieved by having a high clamp force. Another purpose/effect of a proper seal is to reduce noise form outside. However, too high clamp force can be painful for the user. Another way to get a good seal is to have a big and flexible ear-cushion, however the good foam materials tend to be rather expensive and it is often desired to keep the size of the ear gear down in order to look nice on the head. Another aspect of getting a good seal and comfortable fit is to get the headphone to adopt to the size and shape of the head and ear of the person using it. Two ways of providing a good seal and comfortable fit, the ear-cushion is either designed to be arranged on-ear or over-ear. On-ear means that the ear-cushion is small enough to be placed in direct contact on the outer ear, that is on the external part of the ear. Over-ear means that the ear-cushion is large enough to be placed over and around the outer ear, directly towards the head.
Ear gear such as headphones, headsets or ear protection can be arranged on the head such that a vertical axis of the ear cups (see FIG. 1A; reference character HV) are positioned such that the vertical axis of the ear cups are parallel on the head, if it suits the user. However, most people has the ears angled slightly downward which means the ear gear cups cannot usually be parallel in the vertical direction of the head (see FIG. 1B; reference character V), but angled somewhat downward (see FIG. 1B; reference character A) hereinafter mentioned as A-axis rotation. Further, a horizontal axis of the ear gear cups (see FIG. 1A; reference character HH) can usually not be horizontally parallel but rather angled 10-20 degrees forwards (see FIG. 1B; reference character B), hereinafter mentioned as B-axis rotation. The reason is that most people has the ears facing a bit forward, which means that the horizontal axis of the ear gear cups are not usually parallel in the horizontal direction of the head (see FIG. 1B; reference character H). This varies between different individuals. A problem with a build in fixed angle is that it does not fit all people that good. Another problem with built in L/R angle is that the ear gear must be placed correctly on the head in order to fit good. Many people wear the ear gear with the left ear cup on their right ear and vice versa which results in less good fit.
When there is no need to protect oneself against noise with the ear protection or when not listening to the headset or headphone, it is common to keep it around the neck. If there is no B-axis rotation the ear cups of the protection, headsets or headphones might be a bit uncomfortable to wear this way and they might also interfere with the users cheek when turning the head/neck.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,796,841 discloses a headset having a headband with sliding members consisting of two long fingers, which are rotatably arranged in a common pivot in a side arm that supports an ear phone/microphone. The sliding members slide in slots in the front and end edges of the headband.